


Secrets, Lies, and Cute Superspies

by A_Arctic



Category: Covert Affairs, Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode: s01e21 Secrets and Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Arctic/pseuds/A_Arctic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Director Joan Campbell of the DPD requests Agent Aaron Hotchner and his team to profile her department. A leak starting with simple annoyance has turned into a murder, and an at risk informant. Meanwhile, a certain genius and a technical expert get quite close.</p><p>Inspired heavily by the episode "Secrets and Lies" of Criminal Minds</p><p>*Possible spoilers for the 1st and 2nd seasons of Covert Affairs as well as various Criminal Minds episodes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets, Lies, and Cute Superspies

**Author's Note:**

> At some point, my s/o mentioned how cute of a couple that Auggie and Reid would make. I happen to agree, and realized that "Secrets and Lies" was a perfect opening to create this crossover seeing as how little the FBI and CIA actually work together in real life. I make no claims to the awesome shows of Criminal Minds and Covert Affairs.

The hum of the elevator rising in the shaft was the only sound besides their breathing. It had been a hard case, and a close run-in with the unsub. They almost hadn’t caught him, and that was after he’d taken seven women down with him.

“We’re never going to be able to get them all,” Rossi said as the elevator came to a stop. “We can only try.”

The team sighed and murmured their agreement as they stepped off on their floor. At least they were home. The agents shuffled back to their desks to unload their things and pick up stacks of paperwork, quietly chattering as they readjusted to home. 

 

Hotch separated from the team to set his bags down in his office and take in the stack upon stack of files on his desk. He sifted through them for a moment before he rubbed his eyes and glanced at the picture of Jack he had. Maybe he’ll go home to sleep for once. It was a rough case, and he needed to allow himself and his time to rest.

He started to step out of his office to let his team to know to take the time off tomorrow, before he spotted her in the dead silent bullpen. Tall, blonde, and with one of the most chilling expressions he’d ever seen.

“I hate to drop in like this, Agent Hotchner, but I’m afraid it’s urgent.” She ignored the poorly disguised stares from his agents, and walked forward to greet him.

“That’s alright, Director, come with me into my office.” He held the door open for her, and tried not to make any eye contact with his team.

 

“Who is she?” Garcia whispered to Reid. She’d come out to greet her family when the woman arrived. Reid shrugged, and looked over to Emily who was squinting up at the  
glass. 

“Prentiss?” Morgan watched her curiously.

“I feel like I’ve seen her before, but I can’t put her face to any name.” Emily shook her head and turned back.

“It doesn’t seem like she’s here for anything good.” Morgan sighed. They had only just come back from a case.

 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you Joan.” Hotch smiled a little tightly at her. “But I know that if you’re here in the BAU, it couldn’t be for just a visit.”

“Always one to get straight to the point, Aaron.” She allowed the corners of her mouth to quirk up slightly before becoming more serious. “There’s a leak in the DPD, and an informant is now in danger because of them. At first there was only leaks to the press about dark ops, but now one of my agents has also been murdered trying to complete his mission.”

“I take it you don’t just want advice.”

“It needs to be kept in house, but the investigations done on our own haven’t done any good. I want your team to investigate while my department is on lockdown.”

“How much time do I have to consider this?”

“None, this is a time-sensitive situation.”

Hotch was quiet for a moment as he contemplated. His team was tired, but Joan was an old friends and she was obviously as the end of her rope. Finally he nodded. “I’ll go and gather my team. They’ll need a few moments to regroup and be briefed.”

“Of course.” As he stood, Joan placed her hand on his arm. “Thank you, Aaron.”

Hotch nodded his acknowledgement and went to rouse his team.

 

The BAU was too tired to pretend that they weren’t intently paying attention to the interactions in the office.

Hotch smiled grimly at them as many of them looked up at him. “We’re taking on a new case.”

Morgan stood. “Hotch, we just got back.”

“I know you’re all tired, but this is a special case, and it’s time sensitive. You may all have time to return home, freshen up, and return to be briefed. You have 30 minutes. Don’t be late.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's all I've got for the first chapter, but unlike every single one of my other fics, I actually have a plan for this one! I may come back and edit this chapter, but let me know if you like it! Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
